


The Interview

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer, White Boots - Streatfeild
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switzerland would be an adventure, and Alice Goldthorpe was keen on adventure, never having had many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

Something had made Alice Goldthorpe give the idea of school teaching one last chance. Lalla and Harriet were both grown up now. They had both passed the exams they needed to pass, Harriet through dint of hard work and Toby's help with mathematics, and Lalla by working as little as she could. Lalla had a Career laid out before her, and Harriet was having her own quiet successes. When Alice had told the agency that she was willing to consider a situation in a school, the girl on the desk – who had heard the legend of Alice Goldthorpe – looked flustered and confused. But she directed Alice to this particular interview.

'Miss Goldthorpe? I'm Miss Wilson. Co-Head of the Chalet School. I'm very pleased that you could meet with me.'

'Thank you very much, Miss Wilson.'

Alice settled into the chair that was offered, and accepted a cup of tea.

'Please, tell me about your teaching experience.'

'I've been a private governess for a number of years. I've had two pupils: both involved in competitive figure skating, so there were many adjustments to be made for the girls' timetables. I taught them together,' Alice added. 'The girls were quite good friends.'

'And your specialty?' asked Miss Wilson.

'As I've been teaching across the curriculum, I'm not sure I have a speciality any more. But in my days teaching in schools, I taught mainly English Literature, and occasionally History. I have a great love of Shakespearian drama.'

'I see,' said Miss Wilson, nodding comfortably. 'I will say you have very good references. However, you changed schools a great deal before you began working for Mrs King?'

'Yes, I did,' said Alice, and she launched into the story of her early teaching jobs, and her enjoyment of teaching and not administration, and of her uncle's legacy that would keep the wolf from licking the paint from her door. Miss Wilson chuckled at the story, and then began to tell Alice about the Chalet School. Alice, of course, knew much of what Miss Wilson was telling her, as she had researched the Chalet School thoroughly before she came to the interview. The idea of an English school in the Swiss Alps, with a focus on a broad curriculum and the preservation of health, greatly appealed to her. Switzerland would be an adventure, and Alice Goldthorpe was keen on adventure, never having had many.

Miss Wilson told Alice that the school was looking for a mistress to take responsibility for Literature in the senior forms: they wanted someone with a great deal of prior experience, but someone who would be able to adjust to the Chalet School's own peculiarities. The school had used Alice's scholastic agency before, and always been quite happy with the agency's work. As a result, Alice was the only applicant Miss Wilson was planning to meet, and by the time the interview was concluded, Alice was gratified to find that she had a new position with the Chalet School.


End file.
